


Call me Your's

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fear, Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Plans, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Secrets, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Basically Ahsoka gets an idea. Fives burns thing's while everyone watches. Rex and Anakin are forced to share a tent. Anakin has a secret. They finally get together.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Call me Your's

The 501st were stuck on Hoth. It had been two months and they still had another month. Everyone was unhappy and moral was really low. 

Ahsoka looked around at all of her men's sad faces before turning to her master and captain. 

Both of them were still dancing around there feeling's.

Ahsoka wished there was away to get them together.

That was until an idea came to her. One that would get Rex and Anakin together and boost moral.

Excited by her new plan. Ahsoka quickly made her way to see the boys in Torrent and tell them her plan.

"Everyone stop what your doing."

Fives and Echo quickly put Dogma down while Tup and Kix glared at them and Jessie gave them a thumbs up.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone looked at each other before Fives spoke first.

"Nothing important commander. Now what can we do for you?"

"I have a plan to help moral."

Kix perked up at that. 

"How are you going to fix moral?"

"I have a plan to get Rex and Anakin together."

Kix wilted at that, along with everyone else.

"No offence Commander but that's impossible."

"Not anymore Though because I have a plan."

Everyone looked at each other before Echo sighed.

"Ok I'll bite, what plan is that Commander."

"Thank you for asking Echo?"

"No problem Commander. But what's the plan?

Ahsoka broke out into a huge grin.

"There going to share a tent together."

Jessie looked confused while Echo got excited.

"I don't get it. How would sharing a tent get them together."

Echo quickly cut him off.

"Because Jessie. It's cold."

"So."

"That means there going to have to cuddle for warmth and since the General is from a desert planet and can't handle the cold well. Rex is going to help him.

"Okay but how do we get them to share a tent."

Fives grinned.

"This is why your not an Ark trooper, Jessie. You don't have the brilliance to come up with plans like us."

Jessie glared at him.

"One of these days I'm going to be an Ark trooper. Just you watch."

Dogma looked between the two worriedly before tentatively asking Fives what his plan is.

"This is my plan."

Fives marched over to a bunch of tents and started pulling things out of it.

Kix was the first to shout out what was on everyone's mind. 

"FIVES WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?!."

"What does it look like?"

After Fives was done he grabbed a large stick and started walking to the fire.

"Dogma was the first to realize what he was doing. 

"Stop him!"

But it was too late.

Hardcase who had been on guard duty ran over.

"What's going on."

Fives held the flaming stick up. 

"I'm getting the General and Captain together."

Then Fives threw the flaming stick at the tents.

Hardcase started to cheer while everyone else stared in shock.

Everyone turned to Fives who was grinning at the flames.

Before anyone could do anything Anakin and Rex rushed over and Rex was the first to speak.

"What happened?" 

Everyone quickly stood to attention before Fives spoke first.

"A fire happened sir."

"How did this happen Fives." 

"I don't know. I think it was the wind."

Hardcase cackled which caused Rex to turn to him.

"Anything you would like to say trooper?"

"No."

"Do you know what happened?"

"The wind."

Rex looked annoyed at that response.

"Echo what happened?"

"The wind sir."

"Commander what happened?"

"Rex it was the wind. We all saw it. Right guys."

Everyone agreed.

"Yep wind."

"Totally the wind."

"That darn wind."

Rex sighed. 

"How many tents were burned ."

Dogma was the first to speak.

"Ten sir."

"Alright then."

"Who's tents were burned.

"Fives, mine, Jessie's, Your's, Matchstick, Copper, Ash, Chatterbox, Jex, Twitch.

"Okay then Fives you are going with Echo. Dogma your going with Tup, Jessie your going with Kix, Matchstick your going with Rio, Copper your going with system. Ash your going with Risk. Chatterbox your going with circuit. Jex your going with Drag and Twitch your going with Slip."

Everyone started moving around and doing things while Rex sighed and Fives walked up to Rex.

"Rex where are you going to sleep."

"I don't know."

Fives shrugged his shoulders trying to seem like he didn't care.

"Why don't you sleep with General Skywalker. Since your both officers."

Rex and Anakin looked at each other and both of them were blushing.

"I don't mind Rex. We can share a tent."

Rex looked at his still smoking tent.

"Okay, sir. I will take you up on your offer.

"Do you need help moving your stuff into my tent."

"It's fine I only have my backpack."

"Okay."

"Um, sir which tent is yours."

"Oh right. I will show you. Come on Rex."

Rex quickly grabbed his bag and followed his General.

"Here it is. You can make yourself comfortable while I go do something really fast."

"Okay, sir."

Anakin ran into the comms tent. His face was bright red but he quickly dialed Padme.

Ani what's wrong?

Anakin was bright red and he bursted out.

"Rex'stentwasburneddownsowearesharingatentandIdon'tknowwhattidobecausehe'ssohandsomeandamazingandeverytimeI'mnearhimIfeelcomplete.ButIdon'tthinkhelikesmelikethatandifItellhimhewillprobablyhateme.PadmeIdon'tknowwhattodoooooooo."

"Ani can you please repeat that?"

"Is that Anakin?"

Anakin could hear Padme's wife Sabe in the background before she popped into the screen.

"Hey Anakin, how's it going."

"Not well apparently all though I couldn't understand him because he was talking so fast." 

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's fine just repeat what you said." 

"Okay, well I said that Rex's tent was burned down so we are sharing a tent." 

"That's very nice of you Ani."

"I think the real question is how did the tent burn down."

Padme gave Sabe a disapproving look.

"Sabe." 

"What I have questions and I need answers, so how did his tent burn down.

Oh well, Fives and some of the trooper's said it was the wind. They had a campfire going to stay warm and the wind must have blown the fire onto nearby tents. 

"Mighty convenient his tent was burned."

Anakin cocked his head. 

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Why don't you continue."

Anakin thought back to the rest of what he was saying.

"The rest of that was just me ranting. It's not important."

"If you say so Ani."

Just then Anakin could hear troopers just outside of the tent.

"I have to go know."

"Alright Ani I will talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Anakin hung up.

The trooper's entered and saluted him while Anakin just waved them off and left.

He was going to be sharing a tent with Rex. The man he a huge crush on. He could do this. 

Anakin walked to his tent. It was evening and pretty soon everyone would be in bed except for those on shift.

Anakin was about to open the tent but stopped himself.

He breathed in and then out before repeating to himself. That he could do it. 

Anakin unzipped the tent and walked in.

The first thing he saw was Rex shirtless and his brain broke down.

Rex was hot and he was screwed.

I can't do this. But it was to late Rex had already seen him.

"Hello General Skywalker."

Anakin was bright red.

"You can call me Anakin. Were off duty right now."

"I will try."

"Thank you."

Anakin was going to put on his pajamas when he stopped and blushed.

His pajamas were a soft sweater dress Padme had gotten him. It was really warm and cozy. When ever he wore it he couldn't help but feel safe. It was the same color as his eyes.

Anakin had never worn it in front of anyone before because he was embarrassed. But that wasn't the only embarrassing part. He also liked to sleep with a collar on. It was a simple black color that had a bell on it. The color fit perfectly on his neck. He was always embarrassed about it and kept it a secret from almost everyone.

"Are you okay Gen-Anakin?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

Anakin bit his lip.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone or that you won't laugh at me."

Rex was confused but agreed.

"I promise."

Anakin looked really nervous.

"Okay but can you turn around."

"Sure."

Rex turned around and Anakin got ready.

He put his soft sweater dress on and instantly started to relax. He kept his leggings on and put on his collar.

Rex was confused when he heard what sounded like a bell. 

"Sir?"

"You can turn around now Rex."

Rex turned around slowly and choked on surprise.

Anakin was bright red and he quickly turned away but not before Rex saw tears in his eyes.

Anakin's bell jingle's when he moves his head and Anakin bite's his lip.

Rex slowly moves his hand until it's touching Anakin's chin. Then he softly moves it so Anakin is facing him. 

Rex looks at Anakin and smiles softly.

"It's okay, you look beautiful."

"Really."

Rex can see the hope shinning in Anakin's eye's. 

"Yes you look beautiful."

"Really."

Rex can see the hope shinning in Anakin's eye's.

"Yes you look beautiful."

They stare at each other for a long moment before Anakin gets embarrassed and ducks his head which causes the bell to ring.

He looks adorable.

Rex gently moves his head again until he is facing him.

Anakin's eye's shine in the light. He looks beautiful all red and Rex can hear his heart pounding. The bell rings a little and Rex kisses him.

At first it's soft and chaste. Anakin kisses him back and opens his mouth a little. Rex takes his chance to explore. They stay that way for what feels like hours but is only minutes.

Eventually they pull away to breathe.

Rex presses his forehead against Anakin before kissing him again.

The next time Rex pulls away he kisses Anakin's nose and then his neck.

Rex gently pushes Anakin until he is laying under him.

Anakin looks beautiful like that.

His eyes shine with love and Rex presses kisses on his neck.

Anakin gives a breathy whisper.

"I love you."

Rex smiles against his neck before leaning back and kissing him again.

"I love you Cyare."

Anakin shivers at the name.

"Sleep with me."

"Of course."

Rex moved them until Anakin is pressed against him. Rex moves his arm so it's slung around his waist.

Anakin nuzzles into his chest and sighs softly.

Rex kisses the top of his head and pulls him closer.

It doesn't take long before they both fall asleep. Safe from the cold and the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr anakinandthecaptainrex.


End file.
